sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Noise Generator
Noise Generator es una banda de Noise rock y Metalcore originaria de Cyber City, Merklesh. Originalmente sólo estaba formada por Suzuya the Hedgehog tocando tiempos de bajo mientras cantaba, pero como sabía que no podía hacer música así, él sólo, al final formó la banda con Synth Phoenix en guitarra y Snow the hedgehog en la batería. Su primer álbum, Exorsynth, se puso en venta el año 2102. Sin embargo, para el segundo álbum de la banda se incorporó Tyler Alscher como guitarrista líder, reemplazando a Synth quien pasaría a ser tecladista de la banda. En el año 2105, tras el éxito de Pocketwatch, Noise Generator lanzó un álbum en vivo de su gira "Zeit und Raum", el álbum fue llamado "Von Merklesh zur Welt". Poco tiempo después del lanzamiento del álbum, la guitarrista Adelheit Lapsha comenzó a tocar en vivo junto a la banda, y más tarde en el año 2106 sería una miembro oficial de ésta como guitarrista rítmica. Historia Inicios y Bass Solo Take One (2101) En el año 2101, Suzuya Jaeger decide aprender a tocar el bajo eléctrico, para su sorpresa encontraría la música como un hobby. Tras unos meses de estudio y de considerarse un bajista parcialmente bueno, éste grabó algunas canciones por cuenta propia tocando el bajo y cantando, así como escribió dos canciones, Armee des Todes y Gefühl Froh, juntando sus dos canciones propias y sus covers hizo un corto EP bajo el seudónimo de "Noise" que distribuyó en su ciudad. Tiempo después, poniéndose más serio respecto al tema, Suzuya sabía que no podría hacer una banda él sólo, por lo que se consiguió a su amigo Synth Phoenix para hacer de guitarrista, así que escribieron varias canciones, pero necesitaban un baterista. La forma en que consiguieron su baterista es algo rara, pues hicieron audiciones en casa de Suzuya y nadie respondió más que Snow Toketsu, el novio de la hermana de Suzuya. Aunque al principio ambos se negaban a incluirlo en la banda, en vista de que no tenían más opción decidieron dejarlo entrar, formando así la primera agrupación oficial de Noise Generator. Exorsynth (2102-2104) Al formar la banda de manera formal, éstos se pusieron en marcha para grabar su primer álbum de estudio, Suzuya y Synth ya habían grabado varias canciones con anterioridad, así que Snow sólo tuvo que añadir sus pistas de batería a las mismas, sin embargo, con su llegada para sorpresa de Suzuya y Synth, escribieron nuevas canciones. Finalmente, el título del álbum fue Exorsynth, en honor a la canción que más les había gustado de las que escribieron para el álbum, que llevaba su mismo nombre. Tras la salida a la venta de Exorsynth, Noise Generator tomó cierta popularidad en su estado de origen, Neu Riechstain, sin embargo tras unos meses las ventas de Exorsynth en todo el país se incrementaron, por lo que Noise Generator comenzaría a dar conciertos por varias ciudades de Merklesh y de países vecinos. Durante los años siguientes, Noise Generator fue aumentando su fama y ganancias tras sus conciertos. Durante uno de sus conciertos, en la ciudad de Achtel, dio la casualidad de que un guitarrista que acababa de ser expulsado de su banda estuvo en dicho concierto, Tyler Alscher, al ver la banda se quedó asombrado por el sonido de ésta, así que cuando finalizó el concierto decidió hablar con ellos y finalmente se unió a la banda. Teniendo a Tyler, éste tomó el papel de guitarrista líder y posteriormente Synth comenzaría a tocar como guitarrista rítmico y a componer algunas partituras de piano para el próximo álbum. Cuando se empezó a planificar el álbum de forma formal, sin embargo, Synth dejó la guitarra para dedicarse completamente al teclado y a su vez al sampler, por lo que Tyler quedó como el único guitarrista de la banda. Pocketwatch (2104-2107) Tras un tiempo de planificación con su nuevo integrante Tyler, finalmente la banda inició la grabación de su segundo álbum de estudio, llamado Pocketwatch. Para éste álbum, la banda decidió colaborar un poco con la famosa banda Megalag, cuya figura líder, Roger Shout, participó en el desarrollo del álbum. Pocketwatch significó un auge en Suforish para Noise Generator, pues el sonido notoriamente mejorado gracias a la incorporación de instrumentos como el piano y el sampler, y el sonido que lograron gracias a Tyler en la guitarra, atrajeron la atención de muchos. En los meses siguientes a la salida, la banda se popularizo levemente en otros continentes, así que finalmente la banda decidió hacer su primera gira mundial para darse a conocer mejor, la gira tuvo el nombre de Zeit und Raum (Tiempo y Espacio), y se llevó a cabo en países de Suforish, Estrinavia, Ireshia y Halashmef. Durante la gira, entre Suzuya y Tyler decidieron hacer un primer álbum en vivo con las grabaciones que se estaban realizando de los conciertos, pues el sonido de éstas les gustaba incluso más que en los propios álbumes. Finalmente, tras haber terminado la gira, el álbum en vivo fue producido bajo el nombre de Von Merklesh zur Welt. Gracias a la gira, la banda logró tomar mayor notoriedad en otros continentes, e incluso llamar la atención de una guitarrista de la ciudad de Kern en Merklesh, Adelheit Lapsha, quien tras ponerse en contacto con miembros de la banda se incorporó para ayudar en futuros conciertos con guitarra rítmica. Sin embargo para el año 2106, Adelheit se incorporaría oficialmente a la banda como guitarrista rítmica pues a la banda ya le hacía falta uno y buscaban mejorar su sonido para futuros álbumes. Tras la gira de Zeit und Raum, los miembros de la banda llegaron al acuerdo de que si querían tener una mayor fama a nivel internacional, debían incorporarse al lenguaje global que es el inglés, así que tras una serie de discusiones finalmente la banda comenzó a escribir canciones en dicho idioma, de las cuales la primera fue Marijuana!, escrita por Tyler. Aunque al principio Suzuya no se veía muy convencido de la canción pues no estaba dispuesto a cantar la letra, que según éste sonaba muy grotesca, pero la canción finalmente se grabó como sencillo de la banda, pues el mismo Tyler se dispuso a ser el cantante de la canción, dejando a Suzuya como corista en la canción. Poniéndose en serio, los miembros de la banda comenzaron a decidir qué sería su próximo álbum, pero finalmente por idea de la novia de Suzuya, Shine Spitzer, decidieron que dicho álbum estaría basado en historias de Eternalia. Las canciones fueron escritas en conjunto por los miembros de la banda, mientras que las letras fueron compuestas con la ayuda de Shine e incluso del propio Spark contando las historias de Eternalia. Eternality (2107-2110) Finalmente el álbum se produjo bajo el nombre de Eternality y tuvo una portada nuevamente dibujada por Shine, basada en Spark. Tal como la banda esperaba, el álbum al estar en inglés obtuvo mayores ingresos a nivel mundial y su popularidad se expandió muy notablemente, en forma de agradecimiento por ello, lanzaron una Edición Especial del álbum que incluía dos canciones extra escritas luego de la producción del disco, así como algunas demos, versiones alternativas y grabaciones caseras de las canciones del disco. Gracias a este álbum, la primera gran gira mundial de Noise Generator, llamada Eternal Tour, pudo ser realizada en el año 2108. Además, una gira en Eternalia bajo el nombre de "Interdimensional Tour" se organizó en 2109, pero tomando sólo lugar en Eternia, Corselia, Wintrea y Fantastia, es decir, una gira sólo por el continente de Espushia. Durante la gira, ya los miembros de la banda empezaban a deducir ideas para un próximo álbum, por lo que surgió la idea de adentrarse en estilos más pesados, surgiendo así varias canciones del estilo metalcore que decidieron añadir en un EP como experimento para ver cómo los fans recibían este cambio. Lies of the Liars (2110-2114) El EP fue producido y lanzado en 2110 tiempo después de finalizar la gira por Eternalia, dicho EP fue llamado Lies of the Liars teniendo una portada con el símbolo de la Familia Toketsu, sugerido por Snow. El cambio que trajo este EP fue bien recibido por los fans, por lo que la banda decidió componer más canciones de este estilo. Under Drugs (2114-?) Viendo el éxito de su nuevo estilo más enfocado a estilos más pesados, su nuevo álbum LP con dicho estilo no se hizo esperar. Así que finalmente, salió en 2114 un nuevo álbum titulado Under Drugs, nombre elegido por Tyler como era de suponerse. Éste álbum contiene más canciones con Snow como vocalista, además, buena parte del álbum fue escrito por Tyler y Snow, en lo que a las vocales se refiere. Este álbum también supone una mejoría vocal de Snow, pues su inglés suena mucho más limpio en estas canciones. Además, para este álbum hubo varias mezclas de estilos, teniendo algunos arreglos con kazoo (tocados por Skratch Gemini), voces femeninas (por Shine) y sólos de tres guitarras, con la ayuda de Roger. Canciones Bass Solo Take One (EP) * Anesthesia (Pulling Teeth) * Armee des Todes - Bass Only Ver. * Gefühl Froh - Bass Only Ver. * Seven Nation Army (Bass Cover) Exorsynth * Überlebens Spiel (Survival Game) * Melodie der Gefallenen (Mellody of the Fallen) * Gefühl Froh (Feeling Good) * Exorsynth * Wilde Igel (Savage Hedgehog) * Armee des Todes (Army of Death) * Zeitung (Newspaper) * Nein! (No!) * Chemische Reaktion (Chemical Reaction) * Euthanasie (Euthanasia) Pocketwatch * Rosenrot (Rose n' Red) * Zeituhr (Time Watch) * Spaghetti ft. Roger Shout * Wir Sind (We Are) * Schwarze Augen (Black Eyes) * Schneefall (Snowfall) * Schön Dich zu Treffen (Glad to Meet You) * Guten Tag (Good Day) * Töten ist mein Geschäft (Killing is my Business) * Schweigen (Silence) * Ruhiger Mörder (Quiet Murder) * Kazoo * Wind Bläst (Wind Blows) Von Merklesh zur Welt * Nein! (Live) * Anesthesia (Pulling Teeth) - Live Cover * Zeitung (Live) * Kazoo (Live) * Euthanasie (Live) * Wir Sind (Live) * Guten Tag (Live) * Chop Suey! - Live Cover * Wind Bläst (Live) * Exorsynth (Live) * Spaghetti (Live) * Schweigen - Live Acoustic * Armee des Todes - Live Acoustic * B.Y.O.B. - Live Cover * Schneefall (Live) * Rosenrot (Live) Eternality * The Wizard * Corruption Crysis * Brand New Universe * Showtime! * Filling Dragons * My Love, My Hate * Marijuana! * Chosen Girl * Sword Man * Nameless Ghost * The Heroine that Came from Nowhere * Pharaoh Necklace * Dragons Discuss Moles * Twins and Hunters * The Glitch that Never Existed (Hidden Track) * The Man Whose Life Was Ruined (Bonus Track) * Sadomasochism (Bonus Track) Lies of the Liars * I Use Women Clothes to Feel What They Feel * Death to the System * Maleness * Hypnotize Radio * Lies of the Liars * Killed Everyone * Exorsynth (Metalcore English Ver.) * Nein! (Metalcore English Ver.) Under Drugs * We Are Number One * Love Bird Donuts * Help Me, I'm On Drugs * H.A.R.D.C.O.R.E * Ideals Changes * Point of Breakout * Let's Drink Manta * The Pink Bastard * Supernatural War * Modern Lesbian * Uzelezz * I Want my Cookie * tourette's (Cravana Cover) (Hidden Track) * Fuck Me (Cravana Cover) (Bonus Track) * Master of Laggets (Lagallica Cover) (Bonus Track) Éxitos Entre las canciones mas populares de la banda se encuentran Nein!, que es una canción que expone al máximo el Noise Rock teniendo guitarra altamente distorsionada e incluso un bajo con un sonido fuertemente distorsionado. Exorsynth es también una canción popular que incluso llegó a ser Número 5 en listas de Merklesh, Exorsynth muestra riffs de bajo acompañados por acordes acusticos de guitarra, poseyendo coros con guitarra altamente distorsionada y gritos guturales. Para su segundo álbum, su popularidad crecería exponencialmente, principalmente por las canciones Wir Sind y Spaghetti, siendo ésta última una colaboración con el guitarrista de Megalag Roger Shout, dando como resultado una canción de metal alternativo con ritmos pegajosos y un solo de guitarra que ganaría popularidad a nivel mundial. Sin embargo, la popularidad de Noise Generator se vio elevada notoriamente con la llegada de su tercer álbum de estudio, Eternality, el cual al estar cantado en inglés y ser más entendible para más públicos, se tornó en un gran éxito a nivel mundial. Cronología center|640px Galería Álbumes Exorsynth_Portada.png|Exorsynth. Suzuya mencionó que la carátula fue pintada por su novia Shine Spitzer, y que la carátula se basa en la vez en que Suzuya luchó con Spirit y al final Denkishi salió de su cuerpo, como si de un exorcismo se tratase. Pocketwatch_Portada.png|Pocketwatch. La portada muestra un cuchillo y el Reloj Lunar, que parece ser la misma marca que tiene el bajo de Suzuya. Eternality_Cover.png|Eternality. La carátula nuevamente fue dibujada por Shine Spitzer, ésta menciona que la carátula está basada en las historias de su padre, y muestra la mano de éste recogiendo cierto colgante. Otros Noise_-_Bass_Solo_Take_One.png|Bass Solo Take One. Un disco casero grabado por Suzuya completamente sólo. Nótese que el disco lleva el nombre beta de la banda, "Noise". Von_Merklesh_zur_Welt.png|Von Merklesh zur Welt. Primer álbum en vivo de la banda, basado en conciertos de su gira Zeit und Raum. La portada es una foto editada de Suzuya Jaeger en el escenario. Black_Album.png|Lies of the Liars. Un EP hecho para experimentar con otro estilo musical más pesado basándose en las canciones de Eternality llevando dicho estilo a uno bastante más pesado como ya se mencionó. Singles Marijuana_Single.png|Marijuana! Portada diseñada por Tyler, mismo que es el escritor y cantante de la canción. Éste single contiene una versión alternativa de la canción, distinta de la escuchada en Eternality. Proyectos Alternos/Otros * Vegetales N' Milanesas (antigua banda de Snow) * Stolz (antigua banda de Tyler) * 3G Instant Noodles (proyecto alterno de Tyler y Adelheit junto con Roger) Curiosidades * Roger Shout a pesar de haber participado en vivo con la banda en múltiples ocasiones, no es considerado un miembro oficial (ni siquiera en vivo) de ésta. * Su single Marijuana! fue censurado y nunca salió a la venta en Penparcae, así como en este mismo país el mismo álbum Eternality fue censurado retirando esta canción del disco. Categoría:Bandas